jade_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Joke Writer
Tori Vega is the funny and talented 16 year old star of Victorious. Tori experiences the biggest change of her life when she enters Hollywood Arts Academy, where she's able to practice her "craft", (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. Characteristics At first, Tori was insecure about her abilities and if Hollywood Arts is the right thing for her. Thanks to her friends, she has become more confident about her abilities, although she still has to get used to the unusual ways of the school. She is kind, funny, and a bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. She has a talent for singing and dancing, and she is also a performer. As revealed in Stage Fighting, she is part Latina. She customized her locker with a light - up picture of a star - lit sky and the words "Make it shine" (the song that got her into Hollywood Arts / title song of the show) Relationship with Other Main Characters Trina Vega : Tori and her older sister have a good relationship. Although Tori seems to be aware of her sister's lack of talent, she is still supportive. Trina is also seen to be supportive to Tori, as she discouraged her sister when she wanted to quit Hollywood Arts. Andre Harris : Andre is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and Andre became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show. Andre is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invite to Hollywood Arts. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, Andre was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. It is hinted that Andre has a slight crush on Tori. (See: Tandre Relationship) Jade West : The first time Jade and Tori met, enemy-ship sparked. Jade instantly hated Tori for flirting with her boyfriend, Beck. As revenge, Jade poured coffee on Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv classmates. Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts afterwards, but Andre and her sister convinced her not to let Jade bother her. On her second day, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. (See: Jori) Beck Oliver : Beck and Tori met in Improv class when Tori walked into him, spilling coffee on him be accident. However, when she was trying to rub the coffee out of his shirt, his girlfriend, Jade walked in and instantly hated Tori. During their alphabet acting practice, Jade got revenge by pouring coffee on Tori and humiliating her, much to Beck and everyone's dismay. Tori kissed Beck during her second day, for revenge against Jade. There are a good number of fans who think Tori and Beck will end up together. (See: Bori Relationship) Cat Valentine : Cat is one of Tori's friends. They met on Tori's first day, and she seemed to be appalled when Jade poured coffee on her. ( See: Cori) Robbie Shapiro & Rex : Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for direction on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. ( See: Rori )